horizonkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
House Adandagnol
History Possibly a strange house under Queen Enara, House Adandagnol has been loyal to the head house of Aebros for three (elf) generations. Despite the house being made of Elves and who’s territory starts near Zegabe (the capital of Aebros), House Adandagnol might be House Burugatza's most trusted family in this time of war. Once elves seeking refuge, the founders of House Adandagnol adopted the herding methods from the nearby farmers. From their extended lives, along with expensive educations, they were able to soon take control of the then “Mooing Hills”, stripping themselves complete from their elven heritage. Good fortunes came their way, soon building up to become an extremely noble house. They saw all this good luck to be coming from one Goddess in particular: Estilma. She became the patron goddess for the castle, house and surrounding area. Crusades raged, but House Adandagnol stood firm with its Human allies, helping ease the humans under them. The fall Adandagnol would have was mainly from this fact however. House Adandagnol loved being elven, always trying to keep elf blood within the family pure. Rumors would circulate over the years over which Adandagnol were Half-Elves. These Rumors would be enough for the many Adandagnols to stop breeding all together. No new children were being born and despite their long lives, within three generations, Lady Meraso Adandagnol was all that was left of her House with no way to reproduce being barren. Kind, wise and patient, Lady Meraso is perfect to run her particular lands. Dark blue eyes with tan skin and silver hair, she’s gained the nickname “the Immortals Beauty” over her many years. Her wise and quiet ruling style would guide Wars away from her lands and keep her people fed. Every so often, an anti-elf movement is made amongst the farmers however usually that ends with a peace negation with House Adandagnol and its people’s. Lady Meraso would help lift up her house like her Mother and grandmother did before her, helping the “Mooing Hills” to be the largest producer of cattle in Aebros. This peaceful existence would not last forever, due to Lady Meraso Adandagno having a son 128 years ago. This son would grow to be a terror on his homeland and a boogeyman to travelers at night. A Tale of two demigods Over a century ago, Lady Meraso Adandagno wept on the steps to Estilma in Hob Village. She had just been to yet another healer who turned out to be a fraud. Meraso prayed to Estilma that she would have a child that would continue her Houses name, being fearful to what might happen if she wasn’t able to. She sat there begging her goddess without food or water for nine days. On the final night, Lady Meraso lay motionless seemingly dead. Her court rushed her to a healer, who told them that Meraso might be too far gone. Noble families from Aebros started to make way toward Castle HighGuard once word had gone out that Lady Meraso was dying. Now in a magical coma, mourners wailed waiting for her over five hundred year reign to be over. Suddenly, noblemen noticed her cheeks growing fat. Slowly, Meraso began to show sign of bloating, priest then came to ward off “whatever evils were going on to the fair lady!” It wasn’t till one servant called from the back of her chambers “By the Gods! She looks ready to have a baby!” that everyone realized what had happen. Meraso prayers had not only been answered, but she was beginning to give birth while still in this coma. Once the shock faded, the room got to work delivering this magical baby. Despite a few set backs the human healers has with elven biology, there were able to deliver a healthy, sleeping baby boy. The high priest in the room named him “Mas-Dolmir”, with the all in the room bowing at the mention of his name. Lady Meraso would wake to find her son, a wish come true. Mas-Dolmir would become the big story throughout the Hills, a “magic star baby” born to an Elven barren beauty. He was love, coddled and take care of. As he grew, his mother took notice to his skills and features, having reddish silver hair with white eyes along with a build that was far bulkier then most elves. Mas-Dolmir learned to speak five languages by age six, seemingly able to read anything you put in front of him at age eight. He was as athletic as he was bright, out running servants trying to get him for noble events or beating other boys his age in playground games. Mas-Dolmir May have never been studious but he was naturally gifted, taking on any subject easily, being able to dazzle tutors with advanced subjects even in magic at a young age. Warning signs to his dark future were few but there. From as early as five years old, Mas-Dolmir enjoyed to visit local butchers anytime he was allowed out with chaperones. For hours, he’d watched intently asking questions on cutting technique. At age eight, Mas-Dolmir would try to become a butcher in his own way by cutting up rat copses he found around the castle. He, age eleven, once stole and killed an old mans dog, only to bring it to his room. He treated the dog like what he saw in the butcher shop. Horrified, Meraso forced her son into no stop holy studies, a subject that he did not care for. It was her hope that as he grew older that perhaps religious. This was a temporary solution, and she knew this but she was focused on courting a mysterious stranger that she kept bumming into at random events. A man with golden hair with dark skin and in purple fancy clothes, she soon found him everywhere she went, a calm presence followed him. He was kind to her, but never completely forward. Her flirting with him gave her escape from the growing problems she saw in her son. It was more a game to learn who he was considering he would never give a name. The mans answers were always light hearted with mysterious undertones.There courtship began and ending in the beginning of that year, with her not being able to find him again one day. When she asked for him, no one was able to recall anyone with his specific features. Servants spread rumors that the Lady has been laying with ghost. Ghost or not, Meraso found herself pregnant once more, giving birth to a normal baby girl she named Ashgale. Compared to her brother, Ashgale would grow up rather unremarkable, with her most defining feature being her darker skin tone and blonde hair. Mas-Dolmir was growing into adulthood, rising up threw the priesthood. He may have never wanted the life as a paladin type warrior, but the role seemed fitting at the time. He only grew stronger, being able to leap small building in full plate armor and toss cattle over other people’s heads. Swinging his greatsword with ease, locals were excited to see their communities future warlord. Mas-Dolmir was also beginning to enjoy his role more due to the attention it gave him from women. Women found the elven lord turn paladin to be extremely attractive, following him everywhere he went. Meraso didn’t like this attention her son was getting however, not just for the distraction but how it cause him to treat these fans. Mas-Dolmir was charming but still demeaning, seeing his racial status as a source of clear superiority over female humans. All his wealth, cunning and powers came from his elven heritage that was blessed by the gods. Meraso saw him treat them as objects, play things to be tossed aside, not people. She began to plot that unless her son shape up to become a true holy crusader that treats all people with respect, she would hand power over to her next in line. Mas-Dolmir started to realize more about himself as he became twenty, mainly that his power grew in starlight. Not only were all his attributes enhanced, but once night came around, he was able to glide. With these new found powers, he announced to his people’s why this is an omen that it is his right to run the priesthood of Estilma for these people. He not only claimed to be her son, but rightful messenger. Most in the priesthood fell on their knees to worship him, but it was his mother, Lady Meraso who would come to stop him in this pursuit. Like a petulant child, Meraso scolded her son for claiming glory over his duty, then forced him back to Castle HighGuard. Once back there, she had her men strip him of his holy orders forcing him to now focus on being a leader to this community. He was to be stuck in his own tower, helping once per day farmers keep track of cattle. Mas-Dolmir hated this outcome, feeling powerless to his mother. It was when he was twenty two reports of missing women started to trickle in. Vampires, cults, monsters were all possibilities, but most thought these women had just ran away. Three more years would go by with missing women reports happening monthly, leading Meraso to create an Order of Knights with blessings from the Queen that would become the Moon Lit Order. They are task not only with brutal peace keeping but hunting down the missing women and stopping whatever is doing this. Mas-Dolmir was being seen less but still stayed up to meet with farmers, however certain parts of his tower he slowly started to close off to visitors. It’s also in this time where he met a new tutor, one who secretly knew the ways of necromancy. Mas-Dolmir began to learn the magic from the dead secretly against his mother’s wishes. Missing reports would pile up for another ten years, till finally the case would be solved. A young servant heard strange noises coming from Mas-Dolmir’s tower while he was cleaning. He went to the door of his lords chambers only to hear strange mutterings and groaning. The servant dared to peak inside. There, in the room, was Mas-Dolmir bending over a table with a human body strapped to it. The body kicked, and groaned, clearly zombified. The servant screamed then fled, leaving Mas-Dolmir to give chase. The guards were alerted to the commotion as Mas-Dolmir was drawing his sword to slay the servant. They stopped him, allowing the servant to tell all he saw. The guards went to investigate, only for Mas-Dolmir to attack, killing one and lethally injuring the other. He ran, leaving his crimes to be discovered. Mas-Dolmir was meeting with farmers, only to learn which had daughters that he might kidnap at night. He strangled, tore apart and put back together all his victims, only to do new zombie tests once they were back in one piece. Undead hung from hooks in his chambers, even making up parts of furniture. Throughout his tower was a mass of bodies, all identified to be women that went missing. He was making his own zombie play things that would do as he said. Shamed, Lady Meraso went to Mourn these women and the idea of a good son she though she know. Ashgale, now older and training to be a great fighter herself, was enraged by her brothers crimes. She made the order on her brothers life, then helped to hunt him down. Ashgale would find her brother again, fleeing to the BoarHart lands on a ship. Ashgale engaged her brother in combat but once he learned that he easy far outnumbered, he put his sword down begging for forgiveness. It was this act of surrender that would lead the world to listen to this tale. Folks all across the land wished to learn about the “Estilma Elf Killer” and what he had done. Ashgale took him in for trial. Once there, Mas-Dolmir Ranted to the council of elders and his mother how they were the ones truly on trial, not him. He then demanded what his mother found to be the most shameful act against his family yet: He demanded trial by combat against his sister. Ashgale agreed and drew her sword. Mas-Dolmir was given a full short sword, yet he still fought furiously. Both siblings parties and dodged the others attack’s to the shame of their Mother, weeping threw her hands. Mas-Dolmir was quick, eventually slicing off his sisters hand. Ashgale fell over, defeated. Mas-Dolmir raises his sword to strike, joyously prepared to be free from all consequences. But before the the final blow was struck, Lady Meraso ordered archers to fire on her son. Shot multiple times, she cries out in a booming voice “My duty is to see this beast slain!”. Mas-Dolmir was able to run and escape, bleeding out into the night. Ashgale would recover, dedicating her life to killing her brother with the Moon Lit order. Lady Meraso, determined to always be posed, decreed that whomever was to bring her sons head would be rewarded with her daughters hand in marriage, to be within her family and gain all the riches from those two things one would naturally gain. Still on the loose over a century later, Mas-Dolmir is now a boogey man to the farmers under House Adandagnol. The anti-elf sentiments aren’t helped by his reputation, as most in those parts don’t travel at night in fear of him. Military/ Units The “Moon Lit” Order is the brutal Organization who were created to not only hunt down and kill Mas-Dolmir, but are a peace keeping force. Moving in all white, they are well known for Druid type Magic’s, sometime transforming into terrifying creatures when attacking an enemy.